


"I'd Like to See You Try."

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: All Virgil wants to do is walk to the store for some shredded cheese. Roman, however, didn't think he could manage that himself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/911046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	"I'd Like to See You Try."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This is a mess, and I'm aware, but writing it was my reward for being 20 words away from my personal goal today for nanowrimo and I was craving the intense romance vibes because none of the main characters in my nano novel are going to have a romance lol. Also, can you tell I've never kissed anyone before just by reading this? I would've fixed it and made it better but I wanna post this so that I can reach my personal word count goal for today. Hope you enjoy this! This was written for an ancient prompt I've been hoarding with the three dialogue prompts:
> 
> 33\. “I’d like to see you try.”
> 
> 34\. “Are you testing me?”
> 
> 47\. “I can take care of myself just fine.”

Virgil rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that conversation. Roman was just being so... _insufferable_!

Virgil was perfectly capable of walking to the store alone, even if it was night and they didn’t live in the best neighborhood and the store was a rather decent walk! They needed more shredded cheese (which may or may not have been Virgil’s fault with all his midnight snacking) and Virgil was going to get it, one way or another.

“Look, Virgil,” Roman said, a pleading tone to his voice. “Just let Patton or Logan go get it tomorrow! They can drive, you can go without shredded cheese for _one night_!”

“I want the damn cheese, Roman.”

“It’s dangerous!”

Virgil sighed, rolling his eyes _yet again_, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can take care of myself just fine.”

“Then prove it!”

Virgil looked up again, glaring. “Are you testing me?”

Roman crossed his arms, standing up straighter (which, Virgil noticed with a satisfied smirk, was still far shorter than Virgil). “Maybe I _am_.”

“You realize that most people would be scared off by my height and dark clothes alone, right?” Virgil crossed his arms, trying to subtly start to shift around Roman to get to the front door behind him.

“You’re just trying to get out of this because you know I’d win in a fight,” Roman replied with a smug grin, leaning forward on his toes.

Virgil narrowed his eyes, pretending like he was taking the bait. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Let’s go then, pretty boy!” And Roman lunged.

And Virgil had been _planning_ to slip around Roman when he (predictably) did that, but the tease threw him off, just like it always did. And here he thought he’d been being slick and Roman never noticed.

But due to his momentarily lapse, he started moving too late and stumbled, allowing Roman to pin him against the wall adjacent to the door. His smug grin grew impossibly wider.

“‘Like to see my try,’ huh?”

Virgil growled and gripped Roman’s waist, quickly flipping them so that Roman was the one against the wall. While Roman was stunned, Virgil slid his hands up Roman’s body to his arms, following them to where his hands were still attached to Virgil’s shoulders. He grabbed them and pinned them high above Roman’s head, so that he was stretched out and nearly standing on his toes thanks to Virgil’s height.

“You were saying, _pretty boy_?” Virgil asked, a smug tone making it’s way into his own voice as he smirked.

A pretty blush spread Roman’s cheeks and Virgil relished in it. Usually, with their playfully flirty banter (that Virgil may or may not have been disappointed about it still taking their relationship _nowhere, _why couldn’t Roman just make a _move_ already), Virgil was the one left flustered. It was rare he could catch Roman in that situation.

“Shut up,” Roman grumbled, squirming in Virgil’s grasp.

“Hm? What was that?” Virgil teased, leaning in closer to watch the blush on Roman’s face darken and spread down his neck and into his ears.

“Shut _up_.” Roman said a little louder, managing to lift his head to look Virgil in the eye.

There was a tense moment of silence, neither of them able to break eye contact. Virgil took a quiet, shaky breath. If Roman wasn’t going to make a move, then Virgil was.

Or, at least he was going to prompt it.

“Make me,” Virgil growled, his voice low and deep.

He watched in satisfaction as a flash of hunger passed through Roman’s eyes. _Finally_.

Roman leaned forward as much as he could and connected their lips. Virgil’s eyes slipped shut as he pushed back, letting go of Roman’s hands to grasp at his waist again. He leaned his body flush against Roman’s, pushing him further into the wall.

Roman threaded his now-free fingers through Virgil’s hair and tugged it a little, making Virgil gasp. Roman took that moment to deepen the kiss.

Roman was letting out a low hum as Virgil sucked at his bottom lip when a thud sounded from upstairs, followed by a peal of laughter. They broke apart, Virgil with a startled gasp.

Virgil chuckled breathlessly. “Looks like they started the Friday Night Slumber Party Spectacular without us.”

Roman thunked his head into Virgil’s chest and laughed quietly. “Think you could go without shredded cheese for _one night_?”

Virgil hummed, wrapping his arms around Roman’s back with a smile. “I _suppose_. Besides, I’ve got a different midnight snack to sneak tonight.”

Roman groaned. “Oh, shut _up_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to give me advice on writing kisses in the comments lol, I'll need it for all my chaptered fics coming up lol. Leaving a comment and kudos is always very much appreciated! Come visit me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!


End file.
